


Her Calm Center

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Hi luvs. Wasn’t going to do this. Was done writing fanfics for them after the “ engagement.” But this story came in my head last night and would not let me go this morning so….





	1. Her Calm Center

She tosses and turns in her bed. Tony sleeps in a room down the hall. They are determined to make it seem real but…there is only so far she will go. The people behind this lastest chapter of the narrative wants them sharing a bed. But she firmly put her foot down. Seeing him enter her house was as far as she would go. And leave with her in the morning.

She sighs and bunches the pillow to her side. She didn’t want to be sleeping alone. And she didn’t want Tony beside her. Eddie meows and stretches giving her a dirty look as only cats can at being disturbed.

“ Sorry luv. Mum is missing daddy.”

And that was the cusp of it. She wants Sam. She wants Sam in her bed. But, he can’t be seen with her outside work. They must conduct themselves with upmost professionalism. 

“ I can’t do this Eddie. I just can’t.”

Eddie meows again as if to say, “ Then do something about it mum.”

“ You are right. This is ridiculous.”

She slips off the bed, wraps her robe around her, and picks up her phone. She steps out onto the balcony shivering in the calod Scottish air. When she goes the call him, she notices the time.

“ It is two in the morning. I can’t bloody call him.” she mutters to herself. She takes a seat on the chair that looks out over Glasgow. Her knees pulled to her chin for warmth, she sits and thinks. The truth of it all is that she is miserable, Sam is miserable, h*ll even Tony is miserable. He wants to make it a real engagment. He would be furious if he knew she was sitting outside yearning for Sam. Yearning for her calm center.

“ He is probably asleep.” she argues with herself as she debates calling him,“ But when else can I really talk to him?”

She debates for a bit longer. But in the end she punches in his number.

“ Cait?” his sleepy, husky voice answers the phone just as she thinks he isn’t going to.

“ Yes, I am sorry I woke you.”

“ It’s okay. What is wrong?”

“ I…I couldn’t sleep. I tossed and turned. I couldn’t get comfortable. Was driving Eddie crazy.” her laughter has a touch of hysteria in it,“ I miss you. I miss my calm center.”

“ I miss you too Cait. I miss you so much.” his voice is full of yearning. 

“ Can…can I come to you?”

“ I will have to sneak out. They are watching me pretty closely.”

His curses are very colorful. “ Stay there. I don’t want you to get in trouble ”

“ But Sam. I need you.”

“ And I need you. So I will come to you. Let them yell at me. Where are you right now?” Even as he talks, she can hear the familiar sounds of him getting dressed.

“ I am on the balcony outside my room.”

“ Okay Juliet. Stay there. Romeo is on the way. I love you.”

“ I love you too.”

Sbe knew she should have argued with him. But she needs him to much too.


	2. Romeo and Juliet Her Calm Center Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A partial reenactment of the Romeo and Juliet balcony scene

“ Romeo Romeo. Where for art thou Romeo?” Cait quotes as she stands at the balcony, looking out for Sam. 

“ Right here Juliet.” Sam says out of the darkness, startling her.

“ That is not your line.” 

“ Sorry, I can’t recall it. Something about comparing her beauty to the moon, right?”

“ Yes, the envious moon.”

He smiles as he starts to scale the trellis, climbing towards her.

“ What are you doing, Sam?”

“ Would you rather I went to the front door? Who would answer a knock, Cait?”

“ Grand point. Hurry Romeo. Juliet’s freezing.”

“ Yes ma'am.”

He slips over the top and lands with a small thud. They both hold their breaths, waiting to see if anyone will respond to the noise. When no one does, he takes two big steps and they are in each others arms.

“ Oh but I have missed you.” Sam says. His face is buried in her neck breathing in the scent that is pure Cait.

“ I have missed you too. Oh Sam, we must do something.”

“ Aye. First let’s get you back inside. You really are cold.”

They reenter her room and Sam slips them both under her covers. They get as close as they can without undressing. It isn’t that they don’t want to make love. It is just that it would surely wake the house. And it is enough to simply hold each other. Her head is nestled in his neck, his arms roam across her back, rubbing warmth back into her. Their legs are entwined.

“ We can’t keep doing this. Sneaking around in the middle of the night, unable to do more than hold each other.” Sam says.

“ I know. But what else is there to be done? With we wanting all to believe Tony is my fiance?”

“ We?”

“ You know whom I mean. Crips Sam, I hate this. I love you. You are my everything. I want the world to know and I have to sneak you into my house.”

“ You know I feel the same. But we can’t let the whole world know. We have a four day break coming up. How would you like a small holiday. I’ve a friend that has a cabin on the Isle of Sky. We could be completely alone.”

“ Sam, they would never allow that.” She says with regret.

“ Cait, my love, I don’t plan to ask permission. Not from anyone but you.”

“ Well from me, you have it.”

“ Good. I will set it up.”

He sets his phone alarm for five-thirty and they settle down to sleep, tight in each others arms for a few hours.


	3. Slipping Away Her calm Center Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a few co-conspirators, Sam finds a way to slip away with Cait.

Cait sits in the make-up trailer brushing out her hair. In a fit of rebellion she had cut in a bob a few days ago. Everything is controlled. But she can still do what she wants with her hair. And since she is wearing a wig when filming, there isn’t much they can say. It is the last day filming for the next four days. They are preparing for the next block. Sam wants to slip away for these four days. She really wants to. Just doesn’t think it is possible. They are so tightly watched, so tightly controlled.

One of the low level assistants, a gopher, comes in the room and slips her a note. She takes it with a frown.

“ Who is this from?”

The assistant just shrugs and smiles as she leaves. So Cait opens it and reads,

“ Do not get in your regular car. Get in the one behind it. I love you. SH”

She grins and hurrys to finish getting ready. She quickly pulls her street clothes on and almost runs out the building. 

“ In a hurry to spend the next four days with your fiance’ ah Cait.” a production assistant teases as she rushs past him. She doesn’t bother to comment. Anzious to be with someone but not Tony.

She slips into the car behind her normal one. 

“ Hi beautiful.” Sam greets her.

“ Hi love. How did you do this?” She knows the driver can’t hear. The barrier between them and him was up. They were finally in a complete privacy. He pulls her close before answering.

“ I bribed him. It wasn’t hard. Must people here aren’t fans of the games. They are eager to help.”

“ So, we are off to Skye Isle without no one being the wiser?” she inquires as she nuzzles his neck. She loves that area of his body, where the scuffiness of his facial hair ends and the softness return. She knows he loves to be kissed and nuzzled there just like he knows the same about her.

“ Aye we are. Aww baby, you are turning me on.”

“ I know. It has been awhile.”

“ Aww that it has. But I want to be somewhere where I can spread you out and serve you right.”

“ Well, I can’t argue with that. But we can make out right?”

“ Oh aye.” He pulls her into his lap, lowers her lips to hers, and kisses her as he had wanted to for months.

“ And where in the bloody h*ll are they?” Ron paces back and forth across his office. He is joined by Terri, Maril, and a very anzious and angry Tony. He had been waiting in the first car, like normal, for Cait. But she never showed. After twenty minutes he gets out and begins searching. He is unable to find either his fiance or her co-worker. That is when he went to report to Ron.

“ Anyone see Sam leave?” Terri asks.

“ No, he left make-up and seemed to disappear.”

“ Just like Cait.” Tony says with frustration.“ I thought they weren’t allowed to do this.”

“ They aren’t. We will have a strong talk with them when we find them.” Ron growls.

“ But what are they doing in the meantime.” Tony says anxiously.

Their kisses grow more franic. Their hands entangled in each others hair as their tongues entangle in each others mouths. He pulls away with a groan.

“ Sam!” 

“ I know baby. But we are almost there. I want you on a bed. So I can kiss you all over. From the top of your head to those glorious toes.”

She moans deep in her throat. She lays her head on his lap encountering the effects of their make-out session.

“ How much farther?” she inquires and the vibrations from her voice against his erection do very strange things to him.

“ I will find out.”

He pushs the intercom that allows him to talk to the driver. He asks and find out they are ten minutes away.

“ I may be able to hold out that long.” she tells him as she runs her finger across the front of his jeans.

“ I don’t know that I can if you keep that up.” he groans out.

“ Do you want me to stop?”

“ God no.”


	4. Skye Island Her Calm Center Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very very NSFW.  
> Sam keeps his promise to kiss her ALL over

They finally arrive at the Isle of Skye and the tiny cabin. Cait knows they will have to pay for this little holiday so she is determined to make it worth it. Four days and nights. And very few of those hours will be spent with clothes on. 

 

Sam thanks the driver and gets their bags out of the back. 

“ How did you pack clothes for me?” she inquires as they walk up to the door.

“ You left some clothes at my flat. I picked from there. Not really sure what I even got, to be honest.”

She grins up at him. “ It doesn’t matter. I don’t plan to wear much clothes over the next four days.” she admits 

“ Well then. Let’s get you inside and get you naked.”

“ And you.”

Lord, they way she looks at him tightened his groin. "Aye."

As soon as they cross the threshold, she is shedding clothes. Pulling the heavy Barbour coat off, her boots; followed by her sweater, and the shirt she wore under it. She is peeling off her jeans when Sam comes out of his daze and joins her. He intended to show her around but has no problem getting right down to business. She starts to unsnap her bra and he stops her.

“ I want to see if I can get your nipple to stand up through your bra.” he explains through a voice husky with need.

“ Oh then come here baby and feed.” She lifts her breasts up to him.

He replaces her hands with his own, kneeling in front of her like a still nursing toddler and places his hungry mouth on her breast, sucking heard, drawing her nipple and the clothe of her bra into his mouth.

She makes some incoherent sounds as he sucks hard his hand slipping under her bra and stoking and teasing her other nipple. He is hard as a rock but it has been a month and he was determined to see to her. After awhile, he slips her bra off and moves his mouth to the other nipple. She whimpers and holds his head in place.

How he has missed the taste of her breast. There are nights he wakes up hard and throbbing after dreaming of them. He suckles until he fills her legs start to give out. He stands and lifts her into his arms carrying her towards the bedroom. 

He lays her across the bed and joins her. “Now, my heart, we have complete privacy and space to serve you right. I am going to kiss every inch of you. Every sweet inch.” He promises.

And he does. He starts with her face kissing her forehead, cheeks, closed eyes, and nose before moving to her lips. He could speed hours kissing her, and may sometime over the next four days and nights. But now there was so much more of her body to get to. So he moves to her chin and then her neck where he nuzzles, kisses, licks, and sucks. Cait pants and groans under his ministrations.

He moves to her shoulder and then across to her upper chest before moving down her arm. When he gets to her hand, he pulls her fingers deep into his mouth, one by one.

“ Sam, oh gawd, please!”

“ Patience love. All your body.” 

He returns to her breasts but doesn’t linger knowing his self contral was almost exhausted. She arches into his mouth and arches again when he makes his way down her belly. He twirls his tongue in her navel and she cries out. It feels like every nerve is at skin level.

He moves down her legs, sucks on her toes like he did her fingers. He then works back up her inner thighs, teasing and sucking but stopping short off her other lips.

“ Oh Sam, please!”

“ Not quite yet. All off you. Roll over baby.”

She does and he kisses his way up her legs. He kisses and sucks her wonderfully round arse before moving up to her back. 

“ Oh Sam. I can’t take it. I need you now!” she moans as he runs his tongue straight up her spine.

“ You have me baby. I am right here.”

“ Inside me.”

 

“ Okay.” he slids back down her and enters her by way of his tongue. He licks her all the way down as her panting gets louder and louder. He needs to make her cum. Because he knows wants he enters her he will not be able go hold out long. So he lifts her up and slides farther under her. He tongues around her clit sucking gently.

She arches into his hot hungry mouth. “ Harder faster Sam. I need….Oh I so need…to cum.”

He responds to instruction licking faster and sucking harder.

“ Oh oh yes! Yes! YES!” She climaxes hard shaking hard. He holds her up as his face is covered by her juices. When she is no longer shaking, he flps her back on her back and enters her.

She clings to him. Her body still shaky from the force of her orgasm.

“ Cait, I can’t wait. I am sorry.” he groans.

“ It is okay baby.”

He pounds into her. She wraps her legs around him, holding him deep inside her. She is close to cumming again and tightens her vaginal muscles and presses her nipples tight against his chest. It is enough. She comes apart at the same time he does.


	5. Lost Her Calm Center Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait are caught, maybe!

“ Cait baby, are you up to getting dressed?” Sam asked her the next day. Cait was lounging in the cabin’s tiny sitting room nude as she had been since the day before.

“ And why would I do that?”

“ Well it is gorgeous outside. Near spring like. I fancy a hike.”

“ Do you now? If you are just wanting exercise, I have other ways.”

“ Ah baby. Just a short one. I will have you out of your clothes again soon.”

“ Promise?” Her sultry voice sent his penis twitching.

“ Oh yah.”

An hour later, they were almost three kilometers away. They could have made better process if they could’ve kept their hands off each other. But the sight of Cait in her tight jeans caused Sam to pull her to himself every few minutes to kiss her or fondle her arse. 

“ Sam, I thought you wanted a walk.” Cait says after one such incident.

“ I thought I did too. But you look so good. And smell even better,” he comments as he nuzzles her neck. 

“ Hmm, can we head back?”

“ I’ve a better idea.” He pulls her onto the ground and into his lap. “ We hardly ever just kiss. It is to easy to get distracted. I want to kiss you. And kiss you some more.”

“ Yes.” 

His lips claim hers.

 

Nita was lost. Totally and completely lost. She knows the road has to be close. Should be close. But she hears no traffic. This trip to Scotland was the result of years of saving and planning. How could it all be ruined by her getting lost on the Isle of Skye?

She wonders further into the thickening wood. Her ears straining to hear the sound of traffic. Oh why had she not brought her cell phone? Because she didn’t want to be distracted. But now, after wondering around for hours in circles, she was so angry with herself for not taking it. She mumbles a curse as she keeps moving.

 

Her lips are swollen both sets. But was she ever enjoying the novelty of simply kissing Sam. He pulls back every minute or so to let them catch a breath. But other than that they had been lip locked for twenty minutes or so. She had tried, at one point, to get her hands under his sweater. He stops her.

“ Just kissing.” he whispers. And returns to her lips.

 

Nita stumbles upon them in the middle of their make-out session. She stops and stares. Other people! But they look very busy. 

“ I will slip away and stay in this area and wait on them.” she thinks.

With this in mind, she starts to back up. Her foot hits a branch. The resulting" crack" causes the man to break contact with the woman’s lips with an audible" pop.“ They both turn to look at her.

” I am sorry. So sorry. I was leaving. I didn’t want to interrupt you. Was going to wait over there,“ she gestures behind her,” and wait for you to finish.“

” American.“ the woman says to the man. Her voice sounds scared.

” Aye. Ah lass. You look lost.“ He addresses Nita.

” I am. I thought the road was this way. But I seem to be walking in circles.“

” The road is six kilometers away from here. To the south. You truly are lost.“ he says.

” Six kilometers! Oh man. That is eighteen miles.“ Nita exclaims.

” Aye.“ He looks to the woman. They seem to communicate without talking.

” She has seen us. And she needs help. Nothing to be done but help her now.“ the woman whispers to him. Nita isn’t meant to hear. But her ears are excellent.

” Aye Mary.“ he responds emphasising Mary.

” Gotcha Roland.“ she replies.

He helps her to her feet and they approach Nita.

” What is your name lass?“ the man ( Roland?) asks.

” Juanita but I go by Nita.“

” Nice to meet you Nita. I am Roland and this is Mary. We will take you back to our cabin, feed you and get you a ride back to your car.“

” Oh thank you Roland and Mary. I am sorry I interrupted ah..“ She trails off embarrassed.

” It is okay Nita, truly.“

A little while later…

They are as good as their word. They brought Nita to their charming little cabin. They feed her some great stew and gave her wine to wash it down with. They are sweet and engaging. Asking her how she came to be in Scotland, what part of America she is from, what her favorite books and tv shows are. Quire sweet since she had interrupted an obvious romantic get away.The lady Mary let her boyfriend do must of the talking. She seems nervous. It isn’t until later, on the way back to her car, they had called for an uber to pick her up, that it hits her. 

” Oh my goodness. They are.. Oh crips..and me without my phone. No one will believe me!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my friend, Juanita Mitchell. Who went to Scotland and loved the Isle of Skye. She, unfortunately, saw neither Sam or Cait but still inspired this chapter.


	6. Picnic Her Calm Center Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to distract Cait from her worries.

“ Oh my gawd Sam. Oh my gawd.” Cait is shaking as she paces across the small room,“ Do you think she knows. That she knows who we are and will tell?”

“ No Cait. She would have said, don’t you think?”

“ I don’t know. Maybe she does know and was to shy to say anything to our face.”

“Maybe. But I didn’t get any vibe that she had a clue. And what were we to do Cait. She saw us and she needed help.”

“ I know. There was no help for it. I just worry.”

“ Come here lass.” He sits calmly on the couch watching her pace. She does moving into his open arms.

“ You know what you need?”

“ What?” 

“ You need a picnic.”

“ A picnic? Are you out of your mind Sam! After getting caught? You want to go back out there. Now? Besides it is near dark.”

“ Aye. It is. I am thinking of a moon light picnic. And I understand your fear. I do. But what do they say when you fall off the horse? You get right back on. So what do you say love?”

“ Oh Sam, I don’t know.”

“ Please Cait. We have two and a half more days. I wish to get in as much memories as I can with you before we have to return to the games.”

“ How can I resist that. No far Heughan.”

“ Sorry Balfe.”

They pack up the rest of the hot stew and hot spiced chocolate. Two blankets, one to seat on and one to wrap around themselves. They walk out to the pond a half a km from the cabin. 

“ It is quite beautiful.” she admits as they cuddle together looking up at the stars.

“ Aye lass.”

“ I don’ t want to go back. I want to stay here forever.”

“ If only we could. Do you think I want to return and watch you play out this charade with Tony?”

“ No. I know you don’t. Anymore than I want to play it out. Or see you do the same with MacKenzie.”

“ If there was a way. I can’t see a way out until the contracts end.”

“ Nor can I. But we have today, tonight, and tomorrow. Let’s focus on us.”

“ You are one smart woman Cait.” he says nuzzling her neck. 

“ Hmmmm. Keep that up Sam.”

“ The compliments or the nuzzling?"

“ The nuzzling.”

He kisses her and nibbles at her neck, her ear. Her breathing speeds up and he can feel her pulse under his tongue.

“ Sam do you want to eat?” 

“ Oh aye. I sure do.”

“ I mean the stew.” 

“ Oh. I guess we should. So we can keep our energy up.”

“ So going to need you to keep our energy up.” she agrees.

The stew is in a thermos. She sits up and pures it into the cup and offers it to Sam. He takes it and says,

“ Open up Cait.”

“ What? You don’t need to feed me Sam.”

He rolls his eyes. “ Open up Cait.”

She does with a slight shake of her head. He nods and slips the cup between her open lips. He keeps his eyes on her. Lord but she is beautiful in the moonlight. Her blue eyes gleam and her Irish skin is luminous. He could stay right here and stare into her eyes for the rest of their lives.

She never thought that being feed would be so erotic. But sipping stew from Sam’s hands while looking deep into his bottomless eyes was making her tingly. When she drinks it all, she takes the cup from him with boneless fingers. She refills it.

“ My turn,” her voice is not her own. It is deeper filled with desire that makes her weak.

She lifts it to his lips. He slips his tongue out to capture the drop that falls and she almost drops the cup. She swallows hard, steadys her hand, and continues to feed him as he had her. By the time she is done, they both know they will never make it back to the cabin. 

He lowers her to the blanket, throws the blanket over them both, and takes her.


	7. Returning Home Her Calm Center Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return home to the consequences of there actions. But it is so worth ir!

“ I don’t want to do this,” Cait complains. Their three days are up and neither are happy about returning home.

“ Me either love. But we must.”

“ We can’t just run away?” she is only half joking.

“ Afraid not.”

“ I am worried about their reaction.” she admits.

“ Me too. But we are in it together. Whatever happens.”

The ride back was very quiet. Neither said much but they stayed in each others arms. They couldn’t keep their hands or lips off each other. They both sense that it is going to be harder to be together after their act of rebellion.

“ I love you Cait. I love you so much. No matter what, don’t forget that.” he franically whispers to her as they pull back up in front of the studio.

“ I love you too. I will forever.”

 

“ Would you care to explain where you have been?” Ron confronts them as soon as exit the car.

“ We are back in time to film. Does it matter?” Sam says.

“ You know d*m well it does!”

“ Ron, I will not say I am sorry. I love her. She loves me. I understand we have to maintain the farce in public. But we were not in public. We were in a secluded spot. We needed, oh h*ll, we deserved time together. Alone.”

“ And you didn’t bother telling me. You Cait didn’t bother telling Tony. You remember Tony, your fiance. He was frantic at the idea of you spending time with Sam.”

“ You know and he knows this ’ engagment’ isn’t real. He knows where my heart lies.” Cait responds. She hears a gasp and turns. Tony stands at the door.

“ So that is how it is, is it. Good old Tony good enough to f*** but not marry.” 

“ You know d*m good and well we never f***ed. I am sorry Tony.”

“ I know that. And you know that but I bet the general public would assume you are sleeping with someone you are engaged too. And I also bet the general public would be very interested in the fact that you have spent the last three days alone with a man you are not engaged too.”

“ Is that a threat?” she calls out.

“ Come on now.” Ron tries to sooth everything over.

“ You wouldn’t dare!” Sam screams.

“ Oh wouldn’t I. You want to sleep with my fiance and think I will just roll over and play dead.” Sam is the only one he responds too.

“ She really isn’t your fiance. And you know what, go ahead tell the world. Please do. We are both tired of the games.”

“ Now Sam, Tony settle down!” Ron orders.

They are right in each others faces. And neither were listening to him. Cait steps up and steps between him. She puts her hands on Sam’s chest. He calms under her touch. He wraps his hands around her and steps back.

“ You figure it out. You seem to have it under control.” Tony throws up his hands and walks out.

“ Now see what you have done.” Ron growls at them.

They can’t help grinning at each other. Now to get rid of MacKenzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it. Story complete. With a bit of a wish for the end of Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a multipart series. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
